This invention relates to construction toys and, more particularly, to toys adaptable for releasable connection with tubes.
Examples of construction toys of this general type may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,808,737 and 3,648,404.
The devices of the prior art, and particularly that shown in the above-referenced patents, employ connectors having a plurality of arms extending radially therefrom with bulbous or spherical portions formed thereon for receiving pivotally thereover a deformable tubular member. However, in the prior art the connection between the tubular member and the bulbous portion on the radial arm has been performed by slitting the bulbous portion to permit compressive deformation thereof. Another known construction toy provides for controlling the dimensions of the bulbous portion and the inside diameter of the tubular member so as to create a slight interference fit upon assembly. In either of these prior art types of pivotal connection, and particularly in the latter mentioned type, close control of the tolerances on the transverse diameter of the bulbous portion and the inside diameter of the tubular member have been required in order to provide the interference fit which causes frictional engagement of the tubular member with the bulbous portion. This close control of the tolerances of the connector or spider member and the tubular member has resulted in unnecessary and costly manufacturing procedures.